


Ride

by datacream, hivemindbuzzz



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Dark Data (Star Trek), Data (Star Trek)'s Emotion Chip, Data Adopts Persona, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Data (Star Trek), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Holodeck Sex, Minor Violence, Motorcycle Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Data (Star Trek), Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, brief mention of covid-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datacream/pseuds/datacream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivemindbuzzz/pseuds/hivemindbuzzz
Summary: An unpleasant interaction reveals a new emotion to Data. He ventures to explore this feeling with you in a carefully crafted Holodeck simulation, in which he adopts a new confident persona. This new dominant side of him takes you for a ride ... But will it be more than he can handle?
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	Ride

It was a typically scheduled date night with you, his significant other, and Data looked forward to seeing you in Ten Forward at your usual time. Thursday evenings had become your night outing, as you both were off duty the next day. These dates were always at the fringes of his mind whenever he was on duty. As well as your smile, your face, your mannerisms, your laugh — so many different aspects of you occupied his daily pondering (which wasn’t that hard of a feat, considering that he had the capacity to think of many different things at once). This didn’t necessarily impede upon his duties on the Bridge, but whenever the topic of conversation focused on you, Data could quite literally talk odes about any single aspect of you.

His fellow Bridge members all collectively agreed he was head over heels for you. 

Making his way towards Ten Forward, Data activated his emotion chip, letting his newfound emotions flow through his consciousness. He could already feel the effects of the ones he could identify currently (contentment, anticipation, excitement). As he reached Ten Forward, he noted other fellow officers on their break, the room filled with the laughter and conversation. He entered and spotted you at a middle table, drink in hand, peering out the observatory window. The ambient light from the stars accentuated your bright eyes and cheekbones. He smiled to himself, feeling his internal processes simulate an elevated heartbeat and approached you. “Good evening.” He took your hand and gave it a small squeeze as he sat next to you. 

“Hi Data.” you smiled brightly and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips. “How was your day?” you motioned for a waiter to come and take his order as he started on the day’s events. 

“As humans may say, nothing of significance happened today, however, I found that while maintaining a scan on the nearest planets there are many interesting flora. The smallest organism that I registered within the scan had a most peculiar structure, a structure that only matched one that I cross referenced with 21st century Earth. They called it COVID-19, or colloquially, “Corona.” It was quite the viral outbreak for the time, but I suspect that on Theylar-II many flora have become accustomed to the virality and have adapted.” Data recalled other interesting flora to you and you listened patiently, and occasionally with interest. The food and drinks the two of you had ordered came during his recollection. Your smile and sparkling eyes never left his, though. When he was done recalling his own day (interspersed with his rambling thoughts and opinions), he queried after your own day’s experiences.

“Nothing too eventful,” you said aloud, resting your chin onto the palm of your hand. “Just the usual boring ensign duties. Sometimes it makes me wish I could switch places with you on the Bridge, Data! It seems like you have so much that happens to you on duty, unlike the things I do in the lower decks.” With this, you pouted to yourself and sighed heavily. You continued to swirl the drink in your other hand in contemplation. 

Data squeezed your hand lightly again in comfort. “If you were ever on the Bridge, I would have concern for your safety.” Data’s gaze suddenly shifted to someone from across the room. You took note and moved to look in the same direction. Ensign Woller, you believed, was gazing in your direction, or more specifically, at you. He began to cross the room to you, and you swiftly turned back to Data with a panicked expression that you hoped Data would pick up your discomfort.

“Good evening, Commander.” He suavely greeted you, then acknowledged Data as he sat in an empty chair at your table. He looked solely at you and leaned in slightly. “I see that they’re letting the prettier ones down in lower decks.” He looked you up and down (not so discreetly) and flashed a smarmy smile.

“Excuse me Ensign ... Whoever you are, but I am currently on a date with Commander Data.” You dismissed him by turning away but he didn’t seem so easily deterred. 

“Ensign Woller, at your service.” He gave a faux old-timey salute and leaned in closer still. “I’m sure the Commander wouldn’t get his feelings hurt if you decided to have a little fun tonight.” He reached to touch your arm and you jerked yourself further from him, yet he persisted. “Listen, this tinman doesn't deserve a pretty lady like you. What you need is a _living_ , breathing human. Someone like me for example, would be a much better match for you. Especially in bed, and especially when it comes to ... Eating.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you and gestured to the meals on the table, and clearly not perturbed at his own tactlessness.

Data decided this was the appropriate time to interject, his voice raised and eyebrows nearly knitted together. “Ensign, while it is true that I do not feel in the traditional sense, we have developed a familiarity that I would appreciate that you not interfere with.” He punctuated his stern words with precision, then paused and glanced at you. “Additionally, she does not wish to have you present any longer.” He glared at the Ensign and unconsciously balled a hand into a fist on the table. 

The Ensign scoffed and roughly shoved his chair back with his weight and stood to turn to you dramatically, “Listen, when you aren’t getting what you want from this _sexless android_ , don’t come crawling to me for some, got it?”

Data opened his mouth and was about to comment upon his _functionality_ , but Ensign Woller took the opportunity to stomp off. You sighed in relief at this exchange finally being over. 

“Thanks Data. I would've given that creep an earful if he didn't scamper away so quickly.” You took his fist in your hand and gave him a small smile. “Next time just have him reassigned, hm?” 

Data also took your other hand in his, protectively. “If he persists in his disrespect of upper-ranking authority, as well as his fellow subordinates, I will have to take it into consideration.” He stroked the back of your hand with his thumb. 

"I don't like it when people insult you like that, Data," you huffed, a frown marring your face. "You have proven yourself so many times to not only the crew, but to the Federation itself … And it still isn't enough for those bigots."

"Their opinions do not matter to me," Data said, brushing his thumb across your cheek. Though, a lingering, irrational _feeling_ stirred something physical throughout his person.

The evening continued without a hitch, and you found yourself enjoying it as if you would any other date night, yet there seemed to be something preoccupying Data’s thoughts. 

“Data, is there something on your mind?” You pushed the remainder of your dessert around on your plate.

Data placed his fork down decidedly, along with his napkin. “There are many things on my mind, however, I believe I am feeling a new emotion.”

You dropped your fork in interest and leaned forward. “Oh? Can you describe it? Are you alright otherwise?” You took his hand in yours across the table.

Data thought to himself, eyes moving back and forth, over the newfound emotion he experienced during the incident with Ensign Woller. He began by parsing out the similarities of this feeling to other ones he had experienced before (frustration, anger, protectiveness, desire), and ran through his memory banks of emotions that by definition, would fit the general definition of the various descriptors that he attached to this emotion. He cross-referenced this with other “physical” reactions his body and face expressed within that particular moment.

“Ah,” Data stated simply, “I experienced jealousy for the first time.” A small smile appeared on his face at the thought of acquiring a new emotion, a step closer towards his path to being more human. It was then he realized the ugly emotions that came along with jealousy: the insecurity, the overwhelming need to assert what was of his own possession. Your love and your body. 

Data looked down at your adjoined hands, frowning to himself. There was no reason to be as upset as he was at Ensign Woller, or to feel such a way. Logically, you were otherwise … turned off by Ensign Woller's uncouth behavior. Physically he was, as you would say, "not your type," with his light blond hair and smarmy, disrespectful attitude. You two were also in a _very_ committed relationship, which you have reiterated to him that you loved him, multiple times. Data knew he had intense, strong feelings for you, but was it love or simply possession? Perhaps it was something else? He researched "love" in its entirety, spanning from the length of human culture, among others, each having their own different, varying definitions of what it is. Each experience was vastly different for each individual. Unlike jealousy, which he could attribute to certain characteristics and a physical bodily reaction, love was its own complex emotion to untangle, from relationship dynamics, to gestures, and to many other different branches regarding romantic relations. The emotion chip certainly complicated things.

And though he knew with every microfibre of his being, that he would do anything for you, protect you with his own life … He was also unsure of how to properly process through these specific, new emotions toward you. _Jealousy, insecurity_ in his own relationship, when there is really no need to feel so. And yet, he still felt it.

In some way, he was, perhaps, _lying_ to himself over his previous statement. Why is it that Ensign Woller's distasteful opinions caused such a reaction in him? Why is he currently feeling these emotions right now, even after Ensign Woller's advances were rebuffed by you?

Data's stream of consciousness was interrupted by a soft hand stroking at his cheek.

“Oh, Data … ” You reached to gently stroke his cheek and looked into his bright golden eyes. “I’m sorry that Woller caused you this distress, but there is nothing to be worried about, I’m not going anywhere.” You smiled and kissed him lightly in reassurance and he returned the kiss with a little more needy pressure. 

“It is not the idea of you leaving that would seem to distress me, however I seem to want to engage in sexual intercourse with you after that experience.”

You couldn’t help but blush. “O-Oh, I see. Well, if you insist, Commander.” You eyed him devilishly and took his hand as you stood.

Data followed you eagerly as you left Ten Forward together, his circuits buzzing with new emotional realization and information, and with the excitement of what the remainder of the evening entailed. The tail end of Ensign Woller's snide remark, however, echoed at the back of his positronic brain. _Sexless android … undeserving._  


\--------------------

  
The next morning Data sat at his personal computer console while he researched. The screen flitted information at amazing speed as he drank up every pixel with inhuman accuracy. In order to attempt to answer his irrational insecurities, he was beginning to develop a new Holodeck program, and required very specific information from the 21st century. At first he gathered information without direction, until something familiar piqued his interest. An author by the name of Joanna Wylde, writer of the series 'Reapers Motorcycle Club.' He once recalled you masturbating to a book in this particular series right before the two of you had intercourse. He attributed some of your _desire_ to the content of the book … and perhaps, the main love interest may have the answers to his issues.

The prose left much to be desired. It certainly did not have the romantic gravitas of Shakespeare, per se, but the main character had a way with presence. Tough, flirtatious, bold certainly. He was able to aptly express his passion and desire for the main character in such ways where there was no denying what was there between them.

Data scanned several iterations of the series and deemed this enough information to begin the Holodeck construction, as well as a character persona for himself.

The structure for the program was intricately designed, down to the build of the motorcycle and the features of the bar itself. He took consideration for a second iteration of the program, which required less accuracy, but just open sandy land. With his scenery for the holodeck completed, he diagnosed the character information. He stood in front of the mirror and changed his facial expression suddenly, taking on a knit brow and a deep frown. His stance changed and his shoulders squared. He leaned and looked at himself closely in the mirror, imitating his reflection. He judged this adopted character subprocess to be satisfactory and gave himself a nod. Internally, he had already reworked several temporary workings of his subroutines including his modesty subroutine, a tiny portion of his ethical subroutine (which he would recalibrate to normal parameters after the holodeck session), among other things.

Data took his place back at the console and drafted a personal message to you. He knew you would be in Maq’bara for another 34 minutes and 23 seconds. 

_“ ... As we have previously discussed, it is quite common for sexual escapades to take place on the Holodeck. I recall from the first few weeks of our relationship (approximately 4 months, 23 days, and 41 minutes ago) you displayed a rather vested interest in exhibitionism. You described to me that throughout your adult life, you had an intense yearning to do so with your previous partners, but never quite executed it with them in practice. You were rather hesitant at wanting to do such a thing in a public space on the Enterprise, where it may put your professional life at jeopardy, which is quite understandable. I wish to fulfill this fantasy of yours, and as such, I have provided you a safer alternative. One where your private life and your professional life would not intermingle with each other so ... intimately. I would like to attempt a public display of intercourse within the program I have created for this occasion._

_If you consent, please meet me in Holodeck 3 at 2100 hours. I understand that if you do not wish to do so, we may have our regularly scheduled lovemaking in my quarters. Metaphorical hugs and kisses to your person, since I am not currently present._

_Much affection, Data.  
P.S. I have provided appropriate attire.”_

You headed back to your quarters quickly, eager to get into the sonic shower to clean off after your morning workout. You tossed your bag to the side of the door as you walked in, yet noticed something was amiss. As you headed to your bedroom you noticed a few clothing items laid out on the bed. “What is all this?” You felt what you believed to be the bottom piece with disdain, the blue fabric scratchy and rough. A chirp from your small computer on the desk gained your attention and you took the few short steps to cross the room to see what message awaited you. You pressed a button and a message from Data scrolled across the screen. Your eyes widened slightly and you flushed as you read it. “ ‘Appropriate?’ There’s not even any underwear! What is this man up to?” You asked yourself aloud as you looked back to the outfit laid out on the bed. _Well now I have all day to think about it ..._  


\--------------------

  
You made your way down the corridor to the Holodeck suites. Thankfully, at this time, you didn't pass by anyone through the halls a this hour. Goodness knows what they'll say about your attire. The tall heeled black boots did not make this journey any easier as you weren’t used to wearing such a tall sole. The blue fabric (you later found out to be denim) engulfed your thighs tightly, which consequently made you take smaller strides. _Data, it will be your fault if I chafe … I'm still shocked, no underwear!? The nerve of that man._ The top left little to the imagination as the flannel patterned fabric cut low to expose a sizable amount of cleavage, but it also cropped high up your abdomen revealing your belly button. The icing on the cake for the outfit, you found, and you didn’t doubt that Data knew what he was doing, was the extremely padded pushup bra exaggerating your cleavage and pushing your chest out into view through the cut in the flannel shirt.

Upon the doors opening to holodeck suite three, you noticed that it was a slightly breezy evening, around dusk in the program. You were in what seemed to be an old, abandoned concrete parking-lot in some desert area. From your estimates, you think that you’re somewhere around the 21st century. Squinting, you noticed a tall, broad-shouldered man had his back toward you, a leather jacket hugging his shoulders and light-wash denim jeans also accentuating a very defined behind. His dark, pointed boots tapped impatiently on the ground, the spurs glinting in the glow of the solitary streetlight. This couldn’t be … 

You squeaked loudly as the man turned toward you, his eyes were that bright yellow that you loved so much. You looked down to see a white v-neck he had worn under the open jacket, focusing on the light sprinkling of chest hair exposed at the vee of the shirt. He sauntered his way toward you, hands in his jacket pockets and assessed you from head to toe, going in a slow and deliberate circle. It seemed as though Data had taken on a new countenance with his dark and heavy-lidded eyes roaming down your form, pausing to admire your exposed cleavage and down the short denim miniskirt which threatened to ride up your butt. You crossed your legs shyly and looked down at your boots. He never acted this way before.

“I like yer style, darlin’,” Data finally commented after a long while of silence and heavy leering. His voice took on a low, gruff twang, the drawl sending shivers throughout your body. It was so unlike his usual voice, light and inquisitive. It hinted at something darker and mysterious to you. You weren’t sure if you were aroused or intimidated. Maybe just both at the same time.

While you were deep into your quiet internal musings, Data went to wrap his arm around your shoulders and laid a deep kiss onto the top of your head. “Well, what do ya think, sweet thang?”

You looked up at him with a bit of awe. “This is, well it’s interesting Data, a bit different but, I trust you.” You blushed as he was clearly looking down into your cleavage. You changed your tone to get his attention. “Where are we off to?”

He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, off into the distance. “Down a ‘ways.” 

You looked in the direction he pointed and your eye caught the glint of something large, black and shiny. An old 21st century piece of tech, a mode of transportation, what was it called again?

“Hop on the hog sweetheart and we bes’ be goin’.” He led you over to the motorcycle and situated you closely behind him. “Hold on tight.” He started and revved the engine, the growl of the ignition coming to life and pumping the pistons to a resonating vibration through your body. Just as soon as you gripped your arms around him you were off barreling out of the dimly lit parking lot and onto the roadway. The wind gripped at your hair and tousled it behind you. _I should schedule an appointment with Mot tomorrow._

Racing through the long, solitary roadway, you noticed various rock formations with a burnt red and orange color to the craggy surfaces. This was so similar to the geological structures that you saw when you vacationed in Moab, Utah as a young child. The holodeck did an excellent job recreating the towering canyon monoliths, shadowing the wide and dusty plain. The desert cacti, the desert sand, and the canyon were all bathed in the setting, orange light as the sun set into the wild west. You closed your eyes, feeling the wind blow through your hair and inhaled the petrichor of the recently precipitated air.

Soon enough, the both of you found yourselves approaching a small town. The lights above the street illuminated you as you passed underneath them, giving the reflection of the motorcycle a hypnotizing pattern. Data seemed to slow the motorcycle as the two of you approached a structure up ahead denoted by a few illuminated signs and flashing lights. There were other similar motorcycles outside and he sauntered the bike up slowly and parked it in line at the end of a row. His boots touched down on either side, his spurs ringing against the pavement. He maneuvered himself off, then held a gentlemanly hand out to help you off. Your second foot didn’t even hit the ground before he tucked you into his arms and kissed you roughly. A group of gruff looking men sitting outside on a bench took notice and whistled.

Data pulled away with a shit-eating grin. “Shall we?” He protectively guided you to the entrance with an arm around your shoulder. He pushed through the batwing doors and guided you inside as if presenting you in front of him. There were a few groups of men, and the scarce woman, scattered about the dingy bar, with a few lights that even if they were on wouldn’t have given them justice. You looked back to Data and he was holding fast to his brazen persona. Since this was, afterall, something he would like you to enjoy as well, you decided to make the best of it. You straightened your shoulders, turned up your nose and proceeded to the bar without him. You took a barstool next to a fat and sunburnt man, his cheeks stained red from booze or UV exposure you couldn’t be sure, but the rest of his arms, and what you could see of his backside, were beet red. The bartender slowly eyed you and walked over, almost hesitantly, as if this wasn’t entirely a simulation. 

“I’ll have a whiskey on the rocks.” You announced before the bartender could even ask.

The bartender gestured with his nose to someone behind you as he leaned on an arm. “What about your friend there?”

You felt Data’s body press against your back and he snaked one arm around you to draw you in close. “The same.” As the bartender left, he ran his fingertips across your stomach and hemmed around the waistband of the denim skirt. You gasped at his feather light touch but leaned back into him to bare more of your stomach to him. He leaned his head forward to breathe lightly against your neck, just as the bartender returned with your drinks. Data looked up at the bartender and made eye contact as he nipped slightly at your ear. 

You gasped and blushed. “Data … ” You chided him, yet you knew this was exactly why you were both here. The sunburnt man beside you was clearly growing interested in whatever the two of you had going on. He watched as Data picked up both of your glasses with one hand, pinching them together. 

“C’mon darlin’, we can grab a seat.” Data helped you keep balance as you stepped down from the stool, and led you to a vacant high top table in the middle of the room. He clinked down the glasses onto the table and took a seat, imitating Riker’s sitting technique. He eyed you as you hopped up, your chest bouncing as you sat down heavily and attempted to scoot the stool slightly closer to the table. You had to lean forward still and took a sip from your glass and nearly choked on the burning liquid as it coated the back of your throat. “That ain’ synthehol sweetheart.” Data grinned at you hungrily, patting and stroking your back as you coughed for a moment. _Damnit Data._ You felt Data’s hand on your back move lower, and he tucked a finger underneath the stiff denim waistband and into the crevice of your ass cheeks. 

You squeaked and almost jumped as he began stroking the sensitive area. Data’s lithe middle finger stroked you almost lazily, letting it tease up and down before reaching down to circle your hole. Your cheeks clenched his finger and you let out a breath through clenched teeth. Your hand gripped hard onto the glass as Data groped your breast with his other hand, letting his thumb circle where your areola would be through your padded bra. He teased your hole some more before pushing the tip just through the tight ring of muscles. You let out a gasp as he wriggled his middle finger up some more, letting it deeper and deeper. As he let his middle finger sit all the way up to the knuckle you squeezed your eyes and moaned loudly, catching the attention of some nearby patrons in the bar.

“D-Data,” you opened your eyes, suddenly noticing the attention on you. You gripped his leather-clad forearm and bit your lip in embarrassment. You squirmed slightly into the stool, feeling your new wetness underneath you.

He paused, his finger still up your ass. “Yes darlin’? Do ya need somethin’?” He growled at you. “Would ya prefer my finger in your pussy instead?”

“U-Uhm,” you stammered, “I like what you’re doing now … It’s just uh, I’m not used to this.” You looked out to a few of the groups who had turned to glance or stare.

Data paused, then his eyes suddenly glazed over before refocusing. “Ah, I see,” his voice shifted back to his normal tone, “would you like me to stop the holodeck program?”

You shook your head, “N-No! I wanna go through with this!” You took a deep breath, calming yourself down. “I think I just wasn’t expecting that. Uhm, I really like what you’re doing,” you took his hand and placed it onto your dripping crotch, “please continue, Data.”

Data paused, staring at your face blankly for a while before his face took on the previous dark and suave persona, smirking at your blushing face. “Actually,” he removed both his finger from your ass and his hand from your pussy. “I think I’ll take a break, let you _stew in your juices_ for a while.” He then pushed his stool away from the table, walking away as you stared at his retreating back dumbfoundedly. Your heart raced from the adrenaline he gave you with that little taste of what you knew was going to happen next. Your pussy throbbed, wanting more of his strokes and touches. You sighed heavily and placed your face in your hands, leaning to plant your elbows on the table.

“That man left ya high and dry, darlin’?”

You frowned, the voice coming from behind you didn’t sound like Data. Before you could even open your mouth to respond, the same stool that Data occupied mere moments ago was sat on by the same overweight man the two of you sat next to at the bar. 

“So, what brings you here, sweetheart,” the sunburnt man grinned, showing off a golden tooth and other “yellow” teeth. The unfamiliar stench of tobacco wafted in your direction and you scrunch your nose in disgust. 

“None of your business,” you said in a deadpan voice. “Leave me alone, my boyfriend should be coming back any minute now.”

The man scooted his stool closer to you, his massive thigh almost coming to brush against yours. You tried to scoot away from him, gulping nervously as he just leaned closer to you. 

“Please, sir, just leave me alone —” you let out a frightened gasp as he took a hold of your forearm, clamping onto it tightly with his large, meaty hand.

“Now what’re your rates sweetheart?” the man pulled you in closer and you almost gagged at the disgusting smell of sweat from his neck and the tobacco wafting from his mouth. “Yer boyfriend won’t mind if he makes a few bucks off yer cute lil’ ass.”

You continued to tug as hard as you could, but the man only tugged you closer and tried to place a hand onto your thigh. Suddenly a familiar golden hand snatched the man’s wrist with such speed, you only saw a blur. With a shocked yell, the man let go of your forearm, bruises forming on the surface of your skin.

“Now now,” Data whispered dangerously, his eyes glinting with barely suppressed rage. He hadn’t planned for this man to suddenly try to molest his partner, he only programmed the simulation so that the patrons would merely be spectators in the whole ordeal, not to confront them unnecessarily. And now, Data could barely contain his rage, much like the same rage he felt confronting the Borg on the Enterprise, but different. He didn’t have the current mindset to even try to decipher what type of anger he was currently feeling.

Right now, _his_ girl was in danger.

You gasped as the sound of bones snapping under Data’s grip reached your ears. You quickly scooted your barstool away from the man and you could hear the commotion of the bar come to a halt. Glancing around, the other patrons in the bar had eyes on the scene between Data and the man.

The man yelped in pain through gritted teeth. He hissed at Data as he tried to scamper away from his tight grip. “Someone gettin’ a lil’ handsy hm? You will only need one to function properly.” Data increased the pressure of his grip and the simulated bones snapped once more sending the man into a howling fit. Data threw the limp wrist at the man, throwing him off balance and sending him reeling off the stool onto the floor. The other bar patrons gasped and one of the women rushed to check on the fallen man. 

“D-Data!” You laid a hand on his arm to get his attention. “What are you doing?!”

He turned to you suddenly and you nearly backed away out of surprise. “Protectin’ you ‘a course.” He pulled you to him tightly and pressed his lips to yours, needily seeking your tongue and deepening the kiss roughly. You moaned from his sudden advances and attempted to relax again. After all everyone here was a simulation, he could have programmed this interaction to assert dominance, right? 

Data broke away from you suddenly. “Ahm growin’ impatient.” He took your hand and led you to the back of the bar where the pool table stood. You sat on the edge as he explored the tops of your raised breasts. Your chest heaved as you tried to dispel any nervousness and forget the patrons looking on since Data started a ruckus. He pulled your padded bra down exposing your breasts and he took a nipple between his teeth and sucked roughly. You arched into him with a sudden moan, eyes going wide. _I can’t believe this is happening._ You hooked your legs around his, drawing him closer, causing your skirt to ride up further. Data reached down to the waistband of the skirt and motioned for you to step down. He roughly pulled the denim fabric down around your ankles, revealing your bare pussy and ass for the entire bar to see. He wrapped his arms around you to squeeze your ass. “Mmm ah love yer perky lil’ ass.” You felt one hand leave your behind, then quickly come in contact again for a quick calculated slap. You gasped as he slapped and clawed at your ass and he captured your mouth again for a rough kiss. He pulled away again and spun you around quickly, drawing a surprised squeak from you. “Why don’ ya rearrange them balls baby.”

You glanced back at him, unsure of his intentions, but leaned forward to grab the triangular rack encompassing the billiard balls. You felt a hand on your lower back and then something else, long, thick, and hot. 

While you leaned forward, Data unzipped the fly in his jeans and pulled his stiff cock out, resting it on the crevice of your cheeks. He held his head high as he seemed to look down on everyone in the bar as he caressed your ass cheeks with his cock. He pressed the tip of his length against your wet slit and stroked you with it. You moaned and caved face-first into the felt of the pool table. He prodded you slightly, then pushed himself in, bottoming out inside of you. You moaned and clawed at the pool table as he started to take you roughly from behind. His thick cock rammed into your g-spot perfectly each time, after all he remembered each angle accurately.

The remainder of the bar patrons looked on in shock. A few of them had left out of fear, disgust, or to help the man with the broken wrist. The bartender was shaking his head as he busied himself behind the counter. 

“Oh my STARS Data!” You grabbed his hand which clutched you tightly on your hip. “Don’t stop!” The feeling swelled inside of you and you felt you were like to burst on him, but it seemed Data still had this planned out another way.

Data groaned deep in his vocal processor and gave a few jerky thrusts before he came inside of you. He slowed to a halt leaving you to merely breathe in the dank smell of the pool table heavily. You whimpered as he removed himself from you, and you heard the distinct zip of his jeans. He tapped your still brandished ass. “Better clean up buttercup, we got other places to be.” He walked back over to the bar counter and ordered a shot for the two of you. 

You raised up slowly on shaky arms and took a deep breath, attempting to right yourself. You sheepishly reached down for your skirt and hiked it up over your hips. You straightened your top as you headed for the restroom to tidy your lady bits. You met him back at the bar, and took the shot glass he offered. “Well, where are we off to next Data?” He clinked your shot glass with his, tapped it on the bar counter, and threw back his head as he took in the whiskey.

“T’ahhh.” He mock-exhaled with a fake wince as he laid down the now empty shot glass. “Wer off to the desert shug.”

You nodded, cheeks flushed still from the very sexually charged encounter you just had with him. Avoiding eye contact with the bartender you murmured quickly, “Uhm, put it on our tab. Thank you!” before linking your arms onto his. With a tug, you led him through the door, almost scampering out of the bar embarrassedly.

“Where ya goin’ darlin?” Data chuckled huskily, “the hog is that way.” He redirected you towards the lot where he parked the motorcycle.

In one motion, Data mounted the motorcycle, with you following in suit. As you went over to sit behind Data on the motorcycle, you let out a soft moan. Your crotch was still very, very wet and had a pleasant soreness running through your pelvis. With some tiredness, you wrapped your arms around Data’s waist tightly as he revved the motorcycle with flair, letting it roar twice. You jolted slightly in your seat as the purr and vibration of the engine stimulated your crotch, creating a wetness onto the seat. Without a moment to ponder on the hard vibrations, off the two of you went, out of the lot and into the open road.

The scenery became increasingly sparse and the stars started to rise. It was a clear night, a crescent moon barely illuminating the outlines of landscape. The lone headlight on the motorcycle lit the roadway a few yards ahead, giving the cacti and other flora an eerie shadow on the sides of the road. A road sign appeared up ahead and Data slowed and steered the bike off the road onto a narrow dirt path. You bounced on the back of the bike as he guided it across the rougher terrain, finally coming to a halt at a smaller rock formation jutting diagonally up from the ground. He stopped the bike and helped you off while dust that stirred from the dry ground settled around you.

He gently took your hand and led you to the rock, it was flat on the surface, and just the proper angle to climb and lay both of your bodies on. He scampered up the rock and turned around, you followed suit. You turned and looked up at the sky, the great expanse looked different from this perspective. The view of the endless universe with stars passing by the starship was much different. Here, in the simulated Earth on the Holodeck, it was somehow more dazzling to look up and feel the grandness of it all, to feel miniscule by comparison. The darkened landscape filled with rock giants stood proud in the distance, kissing the horizon. You leaned back to lay down to take in more, shivering as the cold slab of rock pressed against the exposed part of your back. The crescent moon filled your vision, along with the north star coming into view. You sighed, starting to relax and calm down from the earlier escapades. Though, the stickiness between your thighs was getting a bit uncomfortable. "This is beautiful Data." You turned your head to meet his eye.

He joined you laying down, but laid on his side to face you. "Ahm glad ya like it," He reached to stroke your hair lightly. "But I prefer this view."

You blushed under his intense gaze but couldn’t bring yourself to look away. “Data … ” He tucked a tangled strand of hair behind your ear and caressed your cheek lightly with his thumb.

“Data you goof,” you grinned broadly and smooched him on the tip of his nose. Data blinked at the action, his face shifting from his bad boy smugness into his normally inquisitive and adorable expression. He opened his mouth as if to say something but you squished his cheeks with your hands and started pressing kisses all over his face, making exaggerated smooching noises as you did so.

“A-Ah,” Data stuttered out confusedly before you planted a large and exaggerated kiss onto his mouth, silencing him. His eyes grew wide before he closed them and deepened the kiss, allowing himself to get lost in the sensations of _you_ — your lips, your tongue, your scent, your essence.

The kiss went on for a short while before you parted from his mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two of you together. With a breathy chuckle, you took a hand off his cheek to wipe the saliva off his mouth.

“I just wanted to do that before I had to say what I wanted to say,” you whispered to him. He nodded silently in response, stunned.

“You know that I love you Data, I would never leave you willingly,” you nuzzled his neck with your nose. “You didn’t have to show me that you love me, _want_ me in such a way to prove to yourself that no one else can have me … I’m all yours. Though,” you rolled over to place yourself on top of him and ground on his pelvis back and forth, “that doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate the rough sex … but maybe next time you can let me cum at least! Geez Data!” You swatted at his chest playfully. 

Data looked up at you in awe, the dark silhouette of your hair and face illuminated by moonlight. He allowed you to rock back and forth onto him some more before he placed his hands on your hips to hold you still. He sat up to look you in the eyes, the light yellow barely visible in the dark of night. “I am so … sorry,” Data leaned into you and took his hands away from your hips, wrapping his arms around you tightly. “I must admit, the incident with Ensign Woller instilled some negative feelings within me. Feelings that I had identified to be jealousy and insecurity. In many, many ways, I am aware and self-conscious of the fact that I will _never_ be human. Many subtle nuances of behavior and interaction that I do not possess in the ways of romance. In loving you the way that you deserve … "

Data looked down, his face blank, but his brows pinched together mournfully. “I suppose, that is why, taking from the romance books you seem to favor so much, I created a dominating persona, a subprocess to attempt to express my feelings in a carnal subtext. I wanted to show how much I desire you, how much I … ” the words were stuck in his vocal processor. 

“Maybe next time, Data, you can express that sentiment to me through words,” you wrapped your own arms around him tightly, burying your face into his neck. You already knew what he wanted to say. You understood how incredibly hard it must be for him to have this emotion chip, to suddenly now learn how to navigate the world with these intense emotions. You knew the phrase he wanted to say, but little did he know, he's already said it to you a million times, before his emotion chip. With every helpful gesture; with every painting and poem he made for you. With every kiss and caress; with every patient and comforting word. He really did say it, without having to _say_ it ...

The unfinished phrase held tightly to the forefront of his thoughts, among the other things that processed through his positronic brain. Of those other things, they mainly consisted of you. He had catalogued your every unique feature and burned them into his memory engrams, stored right next to all of the pertinent information he needed to access daily for duty. He pulled you back and gently lifted your chin and placed a loving kiss on your lips. You pressed on and deepened the kiss, your tongues sliding together nearly as one. You whimpered softly as he parted from your mouth and moved to kiss along your jaw, then down your neck. He nipped at your earlobe gently and breathed softly. “I had one more event planned, if you would like to finish this program with me?” He ran his hands up your arms gently in anticipation of your answer.

You smirked. _I would do anything for you Data._ “I must admit I _am_ curious … ” 

His body shifted and shoulders squared once more. “Jus’ what I wanted to hear.” He nipped at your ear again before tilting you back into his arms for him to have better access to your cleavage. He sloppily kissed your chest and looked up at you for your reaction as he jerked the fabric down your body with a distinct ripping sound. He tossed the top and bra aside on the rock face. 

You looked down at him, becoming more aroused as he demonstrated his strength in undressing you. _Now this I could get into._ You carded your hands through his hair as he nipped and sucked at one of your nipples hungrily, leaving trails of saliva in his wake. You moaned breathlessly as he seemed eager to ravish each inch of you. He lightly trailed his teeth against your sternum as he traveled from breast to breast. His large hands perfectly cupped you and he kneaded gently, running a thumb over each nipple before he took the other in his mouth. He looked up at you, bright eyed and sultry, to make eye contact briefly, to watch you start to come undone. Teasingly, he winked, blowing cold air across your saliva-covered nipples. You moaned at the sudden cold sensation that brought pleasant shivers up your spine and heated your groin. You gripped his shoulders as he worked on you, your wanton moans disturbing the tranquil nighttime air. He reached around you and gently ran his hands down your back, then dug his nails in, just enough, and trailed back up your back. You gasped and gripped your hands into his hair. He pulled away and gave a nod to your denim skirt, which you were more than ready to be rid of at this point. 

You scrambled from his lap and shrugged out of the skirt and threw it out into the night, unsure of where it landed. You reached for him needily and he converged with you, clawing at your thigh as you wrapped it around his waist. He ground into you and kissed you roughly, moaning as the pressure of your wet pussy pressed against him through the rough jeans. You reached for the open lapels of his leather jacket and tugged it down his arms. It collapsed behind him stirring up a small puff of dust around you. You brushed your hand across the opening in his v-neck feeling his dark soft chest hair. But your exploration continued across his shoulders and biceps, which the t-shirt clung onto for dear life. You pulled away to get a good look at his chest, his nipples and pecs prominent through the white fabric. You tugged at the hem of the shirt and pulled it over his head, ruffling his hair more in the process. His pale physique barely glistened in the dim moon light, but what was illuminated accentuated his musculature. You bucked your hips onto him moaning at the available contact the rough fabric gave you. 

He stopped you suddenly. “I got an idea.” He took your hand and stood, bringing you up with him. He helped you down the rock face and down to the sandy ground. The sand hugged at your boots as you followed him naked through the desert. He led you back to the motorcycle and sat you down at the front of the seat. He mounted the motorcycle behind you and you heard a distinct zip in his direction.

“Lean forward darlin’, an’ brace yourself at the handlebars,” Data rumbled low next to your ear. Leaning forward, you grasped onto the handlebars as Data pressed down on the small of your back to support the arch.

“Now spread your legs,” Data directed you to spread them wide, grabbing a hip to pull you back towards him. Wobbling slightly, you steadied yourself by placing your boots onto the footrest of the motorcycle. In this position, you keenly felt your genitals pressed up on the saddle of the bike, the leather cover becoming soaked in your arousal.

Data took out his erection, stroking it as the tip leaked copious amounts of golden pre-cum at the sight of you spread out naked for him on the motorcycle. Guiding the tip towards your entrance from behind, he filled you up in one thrust. Hissing through his teeth, he closed his hands around the grips of the handlebars. Data planted his feet firmly onto the ground as he started thrusting deep, slow strokes into you, feeling the way you clenched around his length with each deep thrust that angled perfectly toward your g-spot.

“A-Ah, Data honeeey,” you moaned out wantonly. Your clit rocked against the seat in time with his deep strokes. “Pleaaase go faster, I wanna cum so bad.”

“Awww, honey,” he imitated, “I make the fuckin' decisions around here.” Data punctuated this by slapping your ass. The crack of his hand reverberated in the quiet desert, along with the wet, slick noises of your bodies meeting. Whining, you continued to keep your head down and gripped the metal handlebars tightly as Data continued with his deep, slow pace.

He kept this up for a while as you continued to make no complaints. Then, he started rocking faster, the friction on your clit sent more jolts up your groin and spine. You arched your back and moaned loudly.

“Ya like that, huh? I bet this would rev your engines, baby,” Data then leaned over and revved the engine of the motorcycle, the bike roaring as he kept twisting the grips of the handlebars to allow the buzzing of the engine penetrate the saddle. With this, he began to pound furiously into your heat, revving and revving the bike endlessly into the night. 

You let out a hoarse scream as the sensation of his hard thrusts and the buzzing and rubbing of your clit on the saddle caused you to squirt wildly onto Data’s jeans, spilling over onto the seat.

And still, Data kept thrusting through your intense orgasm, letting himself pump hard and fast as you felt yourself haze in and out of consciousness through it. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you kept moaning out barely coherent words and sounds. Soon enough, Data spilled himself inside of you, his warm cum spurting in a hard stream, leaking out of your hole. His hips stilled and he slumped his head forward to rest on your back, stock-still as he kept cumming and cumming inside of you.

Once you regained some functionality of your faculties, you wiggled your ass back onto him, feeling full of him yet not ready to give him up just yet. You moaned at the over stimulation it caused as you impaled yourself on him and he let out a soft groan from behind.

"Data, baby, that was so hot." You moaned out, craning your neck to look back at him. 

Data lazily traced patterns on your thigh. "Ya wanna go again darlin'?" He open-mouth kissed your back before licking a path up your spine to the base of your neck. You shuddered, arching up into his hot, wet touch.

Your eyes rolled back at the thought and you half moaned, "Oh God, yes Data, _please._ " 

Data rotated his hips up into you roughly, his cock feeling like a red hot brand penetrating through your sensitive walls. He did not have a refractory period, which made this experience that much more erotic to you as he continued to pump his still-rock-hard length into you. You nearly screamed and reached back to claw at his pulsing thigh, urging him on faster. He revved the engine once more as you rolled your eyes and your mouth stilled into a silent scream.

“I got somethin’ else for ya baby.” Data took two of his fingers into his mouth, and coated them with a thick saliva he produced for just this occasion. You felt the tip of his finger circle and prod at your backside slowly, contradicting the feeling of his fierce thrusts. You moaned even louder as he inserted a finger slowly and fully into your pursed hole. He stroked you, filling you even further than you thought possible. He revved the engine again.

The fullness of him, his fast hot cock and his stroking fingers, and the vibrations of the engine through your clit were sending you to a new heightened state of arousal. You uncontrollably moaned, your pitch shifting even higher at each rev of the engine. You bucked and thrashed against him, wanting so badly to cum all over him once again. 

Data pounded on up into you, pushing the threshold of how hard he could fuck you without hurting you. It was working.

“Fuck, baby … yer pussy is so soppin' fucking wet.” He growled into your ear as he forced a second finger into your ass and timed the thrusts of his hand along with his cock. Data revved the engine again and it was enough to send you over. 

"Oooooh fuck Data! Oh yeah, oh my stars!" you screamed into the dry air, your voice becoming one with the engine as you squirted hard against him, even more than before, all over the front of his jeans. Data groaned at your release, feeling you tighten on him and become even more impossibly wet. The hot fluid dripped down the backs of your thighs as you made a mess of his lower torso and jeans. He thrust again, one, two, three more times and he released himself into you once more, the hot cum mingling with your wet squirt all over your hole and your thighs. Some of the mixed fluids spilled back onto his cock and onto the exposed part of his own underwear, slick creamy white and gold.

You rest your heavy head against the handlebars, feeling yourself drape limply over the motorcycle. Data gently released himself and tucked himself away. He leaned forward to gently run his hands over your back, bringing you down from the intense experience. He scooped you up in his arms and held you against him lovingly, protectively and you sighed as he kept you upright. Otherwise, you may have fallen into the dusty terrain with limp limbs. You reached up and caressed his soft disheveled hair and he sighed into your neck.

You finally managed to control your vocal chords once more. “Data, this has been wonderful. I never thought such an intense experience was possible.” You stroked the side of his face with your fingertips.

“I am glad you trusted me enough to join me.” He resumed his regular speaking cadence, attempting to ground himself in the moment with you, the persona long forgotten as he held you close. 

You hummed in relaxation and barely heard his reply, your eyelids growing heavy. “We should … probably head back.” You managed to suggest.

Data nodded and called for the Arch. He replicated a robe for you, as your clothes were scattered somewhere about the desert. Data didn’t bother to retrieve his jacket or shirt, and proceeded to leave with you in just his cum soaked jeans and boots. 

"Computer, end the simulation," Data said frankly, scooping you up into his arms bridal-style. He glanced over at you to find that you were starting the process of sleep in his arms. Your face was obscured into his shoulder, snuggling into the crevice with your arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you so much Data," you murmured into his neck sleepily, nuzzling your face in it. Data closely inspected you to see that you were comfortable before heading off to the direction of his quarters. 

Thankfully, he didn't notice anyone in the hallways of the holodecks, but the few people who saw him on his way didn't seem to pay him any mind. The fleeting glances to his partner's sleeping form were met with a stern look by Data, almost possessive.

Surprisingly, along the way to his quarters, Ensign Woller passed by him. Data made to continue on before Ensign Woller grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing with her!?" Ensign Woller growled at Data. "Are you kidnapping her or something."

"Shhh," Data frowned as he shushed the ensign, completely disregarding what he said to him. "She is sleeping."

"What the hell is she doing sleeping in your arms? Did you drug her?" Ensign Woller sneered as he attempted to grab you. He simply moved out of the way with a swiftness and grace unpossessed by any organic lifeform.

Data adjusted you in his arms protectively. "Please, do not make such irrational declarations toward me. I believe you are misconstruing my own intentions toward my partner. We are together, we trust each other. We love each other deeply, and I would never breach that trust or that love by doing something she does not consent to. Now cease your harassment of my partner and I, or I will have you off of this ship and have you stripped of your rank and any future opportunities in Starfleet on the basis of discrimination, disrespect of your superior officers, and harassment. I do not say this lightly," Data glowered at the ensign.

"You pose a threat to my relationship, but more importantly, my partner's wellbeing. Now," Data shifted to his character persona, "Vamoose ya varmint."

Ensign Woller was silent, unused to the lieutenant commander being genuinely angry or even _displaying_ actual emotion. Pale as the belly of a fish he stuttered, "P-Please accept my sincerest apologies Commander Data. I-I didn't mean to offend you like that. I didn't think —"

"Vamoose, that is an order, ensign."

"Yes Commander," Woller got out before turning away stiffly and speed-walking away.

With that, Data went on his way.  


\--------------------

  
After depositing you gently onto his bed and removing your robe and boots, Data removed his soiled clothes and neatly placed them in the laundry basket, along with the robe you wore. He didn't bother to really out on any underwear, or take a sonic shower, seeing as you may want to join him. He noted a pattern of this routine occurring after having noticed this consistently happening the morning after intense sexual intercourse.

Data smiled as he saw that Spot was already curled up in her own little bed, tail tucked beneath her orange body. He should give her a new sample of food from the replicator, to spontaneously keep things different.

Joining you under the covers on his bed, he spooned you into his embrace. Just as he was about to close his eyes and initiate his dream program, he felt you turn around to him and press a chaste kiss against his lips. 

"I see what you did there Data," you murmured against his mouth.

"Did my altercation with Ensign Woller wake you?" Data questioned softly, smoothing his hand down your back. "I am sorry, I should have walked away. However, I felt the need to assert that his actions were unacceptable, and that if he did not cease the path he was treading, I would have had to — "

"I understand Data," you intercepted, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheekbone with your thumb. "I was awake for the entire thing. I just pretended I was asleep so that you could carry me back to your quarters."

"Ah," Data stated quietly. He should've known that you were awake, judging by the time between the spaces in your breath, how it didn't correlate with your breathing when you were entering the NREM-1 sleep stage —

His thoughts were interrupted by yet another kiss from you, only this time, more sensual and deep. Your mouths melded together as you tilted his head for a better angle, allowing your tongue to sweep into his mouth and mingle with his own tongue.

"Mmm," you parted suddenly, "maybe tomorrow?"

"Yes," he agreed, "tomorrow."

You smiled, eyes fluttering shut as you let out a satisfied exhale, "Good night Data."

"Good night."

With some minutes passing by in his dark room, Data observed your serene face, eyes shut as you were breathing in and out deeply.

"Data," you murmured suddenly, half-conscious. "I heard you say 'we love each other' to ensign something. I won't forget that … "

It was some quiet minutes later before Data replied, "Yes … I love you too." But by then, your breathing pattern matched that of your breathing in deep REM sleep.

Data knew that you didn't hear him that time, but he resolved to say it to you tomorrow morning. He would fix you a nice breakfast from the replicator after the two of you took a long, languid, _steamy_ "shower" together. Then he would hold your hand, stroke the back of it with his thumb, look you deep in the eyes and say with utmost certainty …

**Author's Note:**

> Our first collab together! We'd like to dedicate this to our Spinerds Discord GC where this idea was idealized and born. An offhand comment about Data in a leather jacket on a motorcycle goes a loooong way.  
> It is hivemindbuzz's first published fic! Give her some extra love and keep an eye out for more from her! And don't forget to leave a kudos and/or a review to let us know what you like/didn't like! It helps motivate us to write more Data content! <3 thank you all so much for taking the time to read this experimental fic of ours :)


End file.
